Citrus juice machines with a cutting blade, against which the fruits are pushed in order to be divided into two halves, are already known. Each of the two halves are collected by two cups, which face and compress them against two squeezing balls, from which the peels fall into a collection tray once the squeezing is complete.
Although they allow the two halves to be juiced at the same time, these machines present the disadvantage of being relatively large because they have two cups and two juicing balls, which prevents them from being installed in establishments where there is little space available.